Amestris in a Pokécrisis!
by Rawrsomewyles
Summary: Right so, first fanfic. A short Preludey chapter about Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock getting sucked into the world of Amestris. Featuring Team Rocket, the Homunculi and without fail - Wobbofett. Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated, just to let me know what I can improve on etc. Thanks so much for reading, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Pokémon 

Chapter I

_[Writer note – So, if you're reading this I assume you roughly know Pokémon and you've watched/read FMA. Either way, this is my first FanFic. Should be fun. –The jist is that Ash Brock and Misty end up in amestris with no recollection of eachother. So Kick back and enjoy the ride. :)]_

Another Glorious day in the Unova region, sun in the sky and the Pokémon are being very friendly. Three great friends, are aiming to meet up – Brock, Misty and Ash have decided to meet up for some 'Moo Moo Milk' and a 'Slowpoketail' in Nimbasa Café. Everything is going smoothly but as usual Brock is late.

"Where could he be?" Huffed Misty.

"I'm not sure, he should've been here over an hour ago." Ash sighed as he sipped his milk.

"I have an idea where that moron could be." Misty Thought out loud.

"If you're thinking at the Pokémon Center hitting on Joy again, you're probably right." Ash Agreed.

They slowly made their way towards the Center next door and to no avail Brock was there, failing to seduce a rather chilled looking Nurse Joy.

"For the last time, I will not come with you to meet your friends in the café, get away from me you creep!" Joy Screeched at such a pitch all of the Houndooms in the area's ears pricked up.

Ash Coughed to catch the attention on Brock.

"Oh! Hey you guys, long time no see!"

"You were supposed to meet us an hour ago Brock…" Groaned Misty.

"Pika pika pika pik" Pikachu imitated.

Misty gave Pikachu the evilest eyes in existence. Soon after everyone finally came to terms with being around each other again, they separated from Nurse Joy and went back to the Café.

Their Chatter went on for about three hours until all of a sudden, the room started to distort, and the people around the three and Pikachu, then tables, the people and the world around them started to melt into blackness. All of them were too scared to even look at each other, let alone speak. Ash finally managed to look towards Pikachu, looking completely rigid, almost paralysed started to melt away too, followed by Misty, Brock and Finally himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

_Ash had always imagined death, he thought it would be a nice seeming thing, not feeling it and knowing people would miss you, ya'know? Ash thought he died. Evidently he didn't otherwise this whole thing would be a tad too short._

Ash had what seemed like an eternity swirling around him, he saw the birth of everything – Him, Brock, Misty, Creation as we know it, Hell even that Bloody Wobbafett. Ash was just floating until he saw what looked like Misty's hand. He reached for it. He had it! Just as he was about to be pulled up, the arm changed into his, this was weird, weirder than anything he'd ever seen. All of a sudden he woke up. Everything was all too real, covered in blood. He looked at his hands, but something was too wrong now. One arm was missing, he screamed and ran for his life. Ash ran through a door into a completely new area. He saw a small town in the distance, this was his only chance of not bleeding to death. He huffed, puffed and choked, not even thinking about how he got there and what happened to Misty, Brock and Pikachu. He ran. Eventually the light of the town was within his grasp. He saw a young boy and what looked like a very tall man in a suit of armour. He woozily said "Help… Me…" Before collapsing and going into spasms.

He woke up in a hospital, it didn't look like Nimbasa's Pokécentre. The same men that Ash had seen the night before walked in.

"Hey, you're those guys that I saw…" Said Ash.

"Yeah, what happened, your arm, it's gone?" Questioned the shorter of the two boys.

Ash looked at his arm, it was gone. Ash wasn't sure what to think about everything.

"I'm Edward" said the shorter boy.

"And I'm Alphonse." Said the Knightlike Boy.

"What happened?" asked Edward.

"I'm not sure, one second I was with my friends in Nimbasa town, now I'm here, any ideas how to get back to Nimbasa from here?" Ash answered.

"Nimbasa?" Ed and Al said in Sync.

"You know? Unova?" Ash said blandly.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"You boys should be on duty." Said a voice entering the room.

"AH! Colonel Mustang, Sir!" Ed and Al Saluted.

"Brock?" Ash thought.

"Colonel Mustang? What the hell is going on here? Brock, what happened, how did we get here?" Ash asked.

"Did you hit your head or something? Boy?" Mustang confuzzled. (Cool word, eh?)

"Where is Misty?" Demanded Ash.

"Who is Misty?" The others responded.

"You know? The Ginger chick we're normally with? Water Pokémon? No?"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Wait, Col. Mustang, Sir? What about Hawkeye, sounds a bit like her?" Alphonse suggested.

"You're right." Confirmed Mustang. "Ed, wait outside with Yellow Hayate, bring in Hawkeye."

"NO! Bring in Hayate too." Ash Shouted.

"As you wish." Sighed Mustang.

An awkward silence filled the room whilst Ed was gone. Come five minutes later Ed was fallowed by a skinny ginger girl with her hair in bunches, Ash didn't want to say anything, he'd seem like more of a weirdo than he already was. After her, a small yellow mouse. Ash couldn't contain himself this time. He had to say something.

"Pikachu!" Ash called enthusiastically as he rushed up out of his bed to go and grab him.

Ash Picked up Hayate and within about half a second he had Hawkeye's gun to his head.

"Put Hayate down." Hawkeye commanded.

Ash dropped Hayate instantly and raised his hands.

"Get back into your bed, Moron. You're not well enough to be moving." Mustang bellowed.

"Col Mustang, Leave the boy alone." Said a doctorly figure.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Dr. Marcoh?" Mustang replied.

It was Oak, Everything was moving too quickly for Ash's mind to handle, but he kept his cool.

"Well young man, you're looking rather ill. How did you end up in such a situation?" Asked Dr. Marcoh.

"Well, Uh… I was drinking coffee, then everything melted, and then I woke up covered in blood, what's going on… Where am I?"

"You're in central, and seeing as you had no Identification with you at the time of your recovery, we're going to have to kill you." Mustang said snidely.

"Wait, what? I couldn't control how I got here!" Ash Moaned.

"Hmph, I guess you're right…" Mustang Sighed.

He looked around for a moment, then an idea popped into his head and his face lit up.

"ELRICS!" he shouted.

"AAH! SIR YES SIR!" The Elrics responded.

"You are to 'look after' this boy until our problems with the Homunculi are finished. Maybe see if he's interested in getting automail built by your girlfriend Winry, Ed?" Mustang Chuckled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND MUSTANG YOU ARROGANT IMBECILE!" Ed screeched.

"Col. Mustang, sir!" A wheelchair-bound blond haired man said as he rolled in.

"Yes, Havoc?" Mustang coolly answered.

"We can't hold up here much longer! Central command have us surrounded. We have the truck in the basement, we can escape in that if we leave now!"

"Then there we have it, Ed? You've been studying the way human muscles work, could you make out new friend a makeshift auto-mail arm out of any metal you find around here?" Mustang requested.

"Uh, sure, give me two minutes." Ed replied.

It didn't take two minutes, it took thirty seconds, tops. The auto-mail was moulded onto Ash and they all made a run for the truck. They got in the truck as quickly as they could and drove out. Mustang decided to cast out a flammable powder into the hospital, blowing it sky-high and making it look like everyone in it had been killed in a suicide act.

_What will happen next for our heroes? Lay in wait for the next instalment featuring some Betrayal, Death and maybe even Team Rocket. We'll see them again in the next chapter. _


End file.
